Night at the Dead House
by coco2012
Summary: Shade, Bright, and their friends, Auler, Aaron, Night, and Truth all spend the night together at the renowned Dead House where many deaths have occured in order to see if the rumors about the house being haunted are true. Everything goes okay until real live ghosts begin to appear.
1. Chapter 1

"I-I really don't think we should do this guys. I mean w-we could get in trouble." a young 12 year old blue-haired sea green eyed boy said to his friends.

Two of his friends rolled their eyes at him. Both of them were 13- one of them had light pink hair and light violet eyes and the other one had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Don't be such a wimp, Truth. Be tough. Right Night?" the brown haired one said.

"Definitely, Aaron. Besides there's nothing to be afraid of. I mean you have us, Auler, Bright, and Shade." Night, the pink-haired boy, said.

Auler- a 14 year old teal haired blue-eyed boy- came up next to Truth and patted his shoulder. "Yeah, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"There's only ghosts, vampires, werewolves, and aliens to be scared of." Shade, a 16 year old violet haired and eyed boy said with a smirk on his face.

He was then whacked in the head by Bright- a 16 year old boy with dirty blonde hair and red eyes.

"Idiot! Don't scare him! Then he'll go running home and tell our parents where we are and you know they'll throw a fit if they find out where we are."

"Alright, I'm sorry. You didn't have to hit me though."

Shade walked ahead of his friends to a large, run down house in front of them. The windows in the house were broken, the paint on the house was peeling and revealed that underneath the wall was charred. The stairs creaked as they all walked up the stairs to the front door. Shade opened the front door and stood next to it motioning inside mockingly.

"Welcome to the Dead House."


	2. Chapter 2

The 6 boys walked into the house, looking around. The house held broken vases and burned walls. There was dried blood on the walls which just added to the eerie effect.

Night had to grab on to Truth to avoid him running out the door. "Would you calm down? Nothing is going to happen."

But as soon as Night said that, a vase fell off a table and shattered on the floor scaring all the boys.

"Okay, that was just a coincidence."

The boys chose to believe that it was that. They reached the stairs and Auler walked ahead to make sure the stairs were safe to walk on. When he reached the top, he gave a thumbs up and the rest of the boys walked up the stairs. They searched the second floor of the house and found several rooms.

"Hey, we can sleep in these rooms tonight." Bright stated.

The boys all agreed since they realized that if they spread out in the rooms, they would have a better chance of finding a ghost. Each room in the house was clearly made for a girl.

One room, that Aaron and Auler decided to sleep in, had a large balcony and the walls were cream colored(originally) and the room had a dresser with a large mirror on it. The boxes on the dresser held dusty jewelry and hair accessories and the drawers had dresses, skirts, and blouses in them.

The room Bright and Shade were sleeping in had blue walls on one side of the room and pink walls on the other side of the room. There was two beds close together, one having blue sheets, the other one had red sheets. The red side of the room had drawers full of shorts and t-shirts along with different sports uniforms. A soccer ball was alone in the red corner of the room. The blue side of the room had dresses and skirts in the drawers and there was blue ribbons and other hair accessories in the drawer. A small stack of old romance books sat on the dresser.

The last room, the one Night and Truth were sleeping in, had purple walls with stars printed on it. The ceiling, which was blackened with burns, had evidence of glow in the dark stars on it since small areas of the ceiling glowed slightly. There was only one dresser in the room and it had very few drawers with very few items of clothing inside. The one bed in the room had torn sheets that were purple with little bears on them. A single teddy bear, which was damaged by burns, sat on the pillow on the bed, staring at the door.

"Well, good night. Don't let the ghost bite." Shade said and he turned towards Truth and made a biting motion to scare him.

It worked and Truth ran into the room. Night sighed and he walked into the room after him. Shade laughed as he walked to the room he was sharing with Bright and Bright shook his head at him. Auler and Aaron entered the room they were sharing with a chuckle. The six boys got ready for bed and slept in the beds already in the rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

A soft sound resounded through the halls as if someone was walking. Most of the boys could stay asleep, but the footsteps ended up waking Truth since he was sleeping lightly out of fear for any ghosts. He listened to the footsteps getting closer to the room he was in with Night and he panicked. He quickly shook Night awake.

"Night! Night! There's someone else in the halls!"

"Oh for goodness sake, it's probably just Shade trying to scare you again."

"No its not! I know its not!"

"Then why don't you go check and let me sleep?"

"But… what if it's a ghost?"

"Then you'll be known as the boy who saw a ghost."

Truth frowned but he stepped out of the bed and picked up a flashlight to use. He walked out of the door and into the halls.

"If I die, it's all Night's fault."

He searched through the halls and checked the rooms the other boys were in. Everyone else was in bed which meant it couldn't have been them walking. Truth grew even more worried but he continued to search the halls for anyone walking around. When he didn't find anything, he turned back to go to his room.

That's when he noticed a room that wasn't there before. Curiosity overtook Truth and he opened the door and checked inside. Inside was a home library with bookshelves that reached the ceiling. A desk was in the center of the room with a chair behind it. Inside that chair, was a little girl covered in several pieces of cloth, reading something. She was reading out loud, trying to sound out the words she didn't understand. Truth stepped closer to her, wondering why she was here.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The girl looked up at him. She tilted her head curiously towards him. Truth repeated his question.

"Who are you?"

This time the girl answered.

"My name is Elsa." the girl said as she swung her legs back and forth beneath the desk.

"Okay, well why are you here Elsa?" Truth asked.

"My big sister told me to practice reading while she is at school. Then she promised that when she came home, she would take me to the park while mama and papa are at work. I never been to the park before because when big sister asked if they could take us, they hit her."

"Really? How old are you?"

"Big sister says that I'm 8."

"8? Well, are you sure that your older sister is going to pick you up here? I mean it's kind of dangerous here."

"But this is my house and big sister pinkie promised that she would take me to the park. I still waiting though."

Truth smiled sadly at her since Elsa seemed completely sure that her older sister would find her. He was about to ask her why she had the cloths around her head, but he was cut off when he heard a voice down the hall.

"Truth? Where are you?"

It was Night searching for him. Truth was about to leave the room when he turned around to face Elsa.

"Do you want to come? Maybe Night can help you find your older sister."

Elsa shook her head. " Big sister said to practice my reading."

"Okay, but I still think you should meet Night. I'll get him."

Truth quickly left the room to get Night. He ran into him in the hall.

"Where have you been? This house is dangerous so you can't be going around everywhere."

"I know, even though it's your fault. But I found a girl here. Her name is Elsa and I want you to meet her."

Before Night could protest, Truth grabbed his hand and led him to the library. But when they got there, the light that had been on was off and there was no one in the room. Truth looked around the room in confusion before trying to turn on the lights. They didn't work so he turned his flashlight on and he saw that all the books that had been on the shelves were burned and had a layer of dust on them. Truth walked up to the desk that Elsa had sat at and he looked closely at it.

"There's nothing here, Truth. Let's just go back." Night said and he turned around to head back to their room.

"But, I swear Elsa was here."

Truth was about to leave when he noticed something on the chair. It was a piece of cloth, similar to the one Elsa had wrapped around her.

"S-She was here."

Truth looked at the desk closely and he noticed a piece of paper sticking out from underneath a paperweight that was slightly melted. He pulled out the paper and realized that it was an old newspaper article.

Sitting down in the chair, Truth read over the article and was shocked by what he read.

" A recent fire at the Hoshimi estate took the lives of two young girls, the oldest at 12 and the youngest at 8. The youngest, Elsa Hoshimi was found in what was presumed to be her bedroom, wrapped in several cloths, most likely to keep her protected from the raging fire. Her older sister lay in another room, less protected and holding a knife. Their parents, Lyra and Edwin Hoshimi, were the prime suspects for witnesses state that they had been seen driving away hurriedly from the crime scene. They were found several days later about to flee the country but were arrested and brought in for questioning. After some investigation, blood was found on the knife the older sister held and it was found to be Edwin's which placed him and his wife at the scene of the crime. They were arrested for murder and arson and were sentenced to life in prison. Justice was served today as they were put in jail for a horrible crime. May the spirits of those two girls live in peace."

Shock couldn't even describe the look on Truth's face. He was confused because he had just met Elsa not too long ago. But the article said that she had died. Then Truth remembered how Elsa had been wrapped in cloths and how she was waiting for her older sister. Her older sister must have come in to save her but went to a different room which is why they were found separated. Also, she didn't seem to remember anything about a fire so she was probably dead before her sister came to save her so she didn't know her sister was here. It was honestly really sad.

But there was something else that concerned Truth. If Elsa was dead and he had met her then that meant she was a ghost. His eyes instantly widened as he ran to go tell everyone else.

"Guys! I saw a ghost!"


	4. Chapter 4

Night walked back to the room he was in carefully since the creaky floors made him nervous. He retraced his steps but still didn't make it back to the room.

"That's weird. I'm sure I came through this way."

Night continued turning corners but he still didn't find the room. He stopped to think before he confused himself even more. That's when he heard footsteps, moving very quietly towards him. Night automatically assumed it was Truth so he leaned his head back calmly, waiting for Truth to find him. Finally someone stood at the end of the hall, the moonlight shining through the window casting a shadow behind the person.

"Took you long enough." Night said as he stopped leaning on the wall and faced the person.

The person didn't respond which confused Night. If it was Truth he would have said that he got lost and couldn't find his way but this person didn't make a sound. Why?

As the person took a few steps forward, they pulled something from their sleeve that shined in the moonlight. A knife. Night's eyes widened and he turned to run but he was instantly grabbed and the knife was held to his neck.

"Where is she?" the person asked in a cold voice.

The knife pushed down a little more on Night's neck causing a small cut.

"W-Where's who?"

"Don't' try to lie to me! I know that you know where she is. You probably helped them set that fire! You helped them kill her and when I came back to get her, she was gone! Where did you put her?!"

"I-I really don't know who you're talking about! I swear!"

The person turned him around and Night saw that it was a girl wearing a long-sleeved violet hoodie, with the hood pulled up, blocking most of her face. He saw light violet eyes and a little bit of violet hair on her forehead. The girl seemed to search his face for any sign of a lie and when she didn't find anything, she pulled the knife away and put it back in her sleeve. Night's hand flew to his neck and he felt a little bit of warm blood.

"Sorry." the girl mumbled and she turned to walk away but Night grabbed her arm.

"Who are you and who are you looking for?"

The girl paused and Night noticed her shoulders shaking slightly.

"My name is Malia Hoshimi and I'm looking for my baby sister, Elsa. Our parents set a fire here while I was at school and they drove away, leaving Elsa to burn inside. I tried to go in to save her. I wet a bunch of cloths and put them around her so she would be safe from the smoke but I couldn't make it back to her in time. She was gone when I came to our bedroom to get her."

"What if your sister is dead? That's probably why she isn't here."

"No! I know she's here!… Sometimes I can hear her. Laughing or practicing her reading like I told her to do. But every time I checked our room or the library, she wasn't there. That's why when I saw you, I pulled out the knife. I thought you did something to her, like my parents."

Night frowned sadly towards Malia until something clicked in his head. " You said your sister's name is Elsa?"

"Yeah. Sometimes I called her Emiko because she was always laughing and smiling even when our parents beat her."

"I think my friend Truth mentioned the name Elsa. He said he met a girl and he took me to the library but there was nothing there."

"Really?! You have to take me to meet your friend! Maybe he knows where she is!"

"Okay, but I don't know where he went. In fact, I don't even know where I am."

"Don't worry, I'll help you find him. I'll do anything if it means I can see Elsa again."

Malia quickly took Night's hand and began to drag him through the halls so they could find Truth.


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron and Auler continued trying to sleep without success. Every time they closed their eyes, they heard the sound of two girls giggling but when they sat up in the bed there was no one there. Although it seemed as though the jewelry boxes on the dressers kept getting moved.

Aaron stood up and rearranged the jewelry boxes in a specific way and whispered to Auler how he organized it. Then he slipped into the bed and the two of them pretended to fall asleep. A while passed and there was no sounds in the room, so they closed their eyes ready to fall asleep. Then the giggling began. The sound of things being moved caused them to open their eyes and as carefully as possible they sat up and looked to see who was there.

Sitting near the dressers were two young girls, one of them having short dirty-blonde hair and the other having long light dirty-blonde hair. The two girls were giggling and trying on different pieces of jewelry; necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and even some tiaras. Their backs were turned so they didn't notice Aaron and Auler coming up to them from behind.

"Who are you two?" Aaron asked.

The girls flinched and slowly turned around. There seemed to be an odd line across their neck and on their arms but Aaron and Auler ignored it for now. Their only concern was to find out who the girls were.

The girl with the short hair stood up and she curtsied. Clearly, she had a lot of manners.

"I am Camelia Yumi and this is my sister Altezza Yumi."

"Well, why are you two here?"

"We should be asking you two that question. This is our room."

"Your room?!"

"It's obvious. I mean our clothes and jewelry are here and that's our bed." Altezza stated as though it really was obvious.

"But no one's lived in the house in a while."

"Really? Well, Mother and Father must have left when we fell from the balcony." Camelia stated.

"I hope they arrested that jerk, Jeremy Terron."

"Jeremy Terron? The owner of Terron software?!"

"Terron software?! He didn't get arrested! He needed to be! He was the one who pushed us from the balcony in the first place!"

"Pushed you two? But he's a really good man. He donated to several charities in the last year.

"Good man! Oh, give me a break!" Altezza said with a snort.

"We were good friends with him as kids but when our parents were going to buy his family's company since they were going bankrupt, he hated us! He said it was our family's fault that his family wasn't going to be famous anymore so while he was staying over, he came up to our room. He pointed something out in the sky so Altezza and I leaned over the balcony. Then he pushed us from behind and we died! Our parents were so devastated that they couldn't work. Our company went down the drain and Jeremy's family's company took over. He didn't even feel bad when he did it either!"

"S-so he killed you."

"That's what we just said! Idiots."

"But if you two are dead, then that means you're both… ghosts."

"Like I said, idiots." Camelia stated, flipping her hair calmly.

"Stop calling us idiots!"

"Then stop acting like idiots!" Altezza shouted.

"Altezza, don't even try. These simple-minded peasants clearly don't know anything."

"Simple-minded!" Aaron shouted, as anger built up inside of him, " You know I'm not afraid to hit a girl. Even a dead one."

"I'd like to see you try."

Before Aaron could do anything, Camelia hit him on the head with a fan before she went running out of the room. Aaron roared angrily and he ran at full speed after Camelia. Auler turned towards Altezza and crossed his arms.

"Are you going to do that?"

"No. My sister may be a lot more proper and graceful but she's really hotheaded and sometimes even a little mean. I'd much rather stay here and keep trying on more of my jewelry and since she's gone I can put on some of her jewelry."

"Alright, but just in case I'm sitting next to you."

Altezza shrugged her shoulders since she didn't care. Auler sat next to her and watched as she put on different pieces of jewelry. In the back round , the sound of two people running echoed through the halls as Aaron continued chasing Camelia


	6. Chapter 6

Bright and Shade were awoken by the sound of someone running outside their door. They angrily stood up and looked into the hallway. They saw Aaron running around chasing a young girl. He kept screaming at her to turn around and face him like a man to which the girl responded that she was a woman.

Bright and Shade were about to step out into the hall when they heard a sound behind them.

"Heads up!" someone shouted.

Shade turned before Bright and was hit in the face with a soccer ball. A girl with red hair tied in two pigtails, wearing a soccer uniform, had kicked the ball. Shade put a hand to his face and he looked to see he had blood on his hand.

"Sorry." the girl said before walking past him and picking up the soccer ball. She began to bounce the ball with her knees and feet and the ball never touched the ground.

Bright looked in the room and he noticed a blue haired girl reading one of the romance novels that was on the dresser. She was completely enveloped in the novel and didn't notice him coming closer.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

The girl raised a finger to him while she finished the last page of the chapter she was on. When she read the last word she turned to him and spoke.

"My name is Rein Hinata and the girl in the hall is my twin sister, Fine Hinata. We're here because this is our room. The blue side is my half of the room and the red side is Fine's half of the room."

"Your room? Are you sure? I mean no one has lived here for years."

"Really? Well why would someone want to live in a place where two people were murdered in a robbery?"

"A robbery?"

"Yeah, a robber broke into our house when our parents weren't home and they killed us. But they didn't expect to kill someone so after they robbed us, they committed suicide."

"Wait, if you and your sister were murdered, then that makes you both…"

"Ghosts. Yeah, but don't tell Fine. If she finds out that we're ghosts then she'll be scared to even look in the mirror."

"Oh."

Suddenly there was shouting outside. In the hallway, Fine and Shade were arguing.

"How could you hit me with the soccer ball?!"

"How could you not know what heads up means?! Stupid!"

"Stupid! For your information, every test I got, I aced it."

"For your information, I could hit you in the face again with the soccer ball since I'm such a good aim!"

The two were fuming mad at each other and you could see the lightening between them. Bright and Rein stepped out to stop them from arguing anymore.

"Will you two stop it?!"

Fine and Shade glared at each other and they turned their backs to each other. Suddenly down the hall there was footsteps. Night was being dragged around by Malia and when she saw some other people she assumed one of them had to be Truth.

"Which one is he?! Which one?!"

"Calm down, he's not here."

"Calm down! I've been searching for my sister for years! And you expect me to calm down!"

Malia hit Night on the head and he tried to defend himself even more.

"Guys! Guys!"

Night pushed Malia away and he pointed to Truth who was running towards them. "That's him."

Malia instantly went over to him and picked him up by the front of his shirt. "Where is she?!"

"W-What?

"Where's Elsa?!"

"Elsa? I really don't know where she is. I met her in the library but when I came back to see her, she was gone. You must be her older sister."

"Yeah, I am." Malia paused for a moment before speaking again.

"What was she doing?"

"She was practicing her reading. She didn't want to leave since you told her to practice. She's still waiting for you, I just don't know where."

Malia put Truth down and she wiped some tears that had fallen down her cheeks. Then she looked around at everyone in the hallway.

"She's probably scared to come out. When our parents had people over, they told us we couldn't come out but it was boring just staying in our room the entire time. So I made it into the game. We would hide in different places in the house. If someone found you, you lost. It taught her how to hide when our parents were drunk and abusive." She looked around, "She has to be hiding."

"If it helps, I'll help you find her."

"Really? Thanks."

Malia turned towards Night." You're helping too."

"W-What?! B-But…!"

"You're helping and that's final!"

Realizing he had no choice, Night agreed to help. They split up and headed in different directions while everyone else tried to figure out what to do now.


End file.
